Mystical Allotropes
Mystical Allotropes are Allotropes of an Element that occur in areas high in Mystic Energy and Raw Materials. Formation The formation of such allotropes are dependant on extremely high frequency reactions between Etheron energies and their raw counterparts called transmutations. These can occur overtime at places such as Vile Vortices or along Ley Lines. However, they can also be formed from a Big Bang Event or in a supernova and afterwards by interacting with the quantum fields of a black hole in and after the process of supernovae. They can also be formed in the kilonovae of neutron stars. Known Mystical Allotropes Metals Mithril Mithril is is an Allotrope of Platinum and ranges in a shiny silver to black color. It is often used for the alloy Orichalcum by combining it with Babylonium. It is an extremely pure and strong metal used in armor and weapons among other purposes. Roselium Rovolon Cavorite Avalonium Fleurite Tristanite Uchium Lethium Styxium Celestium Terrestrium Azothine Azothine is an Allotrope of Gallium with the appearance and structure similar to mercury but is non-toxic to life and can actually react with organics as a catalyst to improve health and purge disease. It is a liquid at room temperature and is often found in nature as Azothine Sulfide, a black crystalline substance. It is often referred to as True Mercury, Sophic Mercury, or Celestial Mercury. Octanium Octanium is an Allotrope of Cobalt. It is highly prized because of it's ability to contain Antimatter in Mystiantimatter weaponry. When a Mystiantimatter weapon detonates it is able to react with the large scale energy burst and enhance it's destructive explosive power. Spartanium Babylonium Babylonium is an Allotrope of Gold it is a lustrous yellow in color and acts as a natural tuning fork. Babylonium looks similar to gold but has a different structure and a greater amount of reflective properties often displaying iridescence. Babylonium is known for it's energy amplification qualities and is the main component of Orichalcum. The annunaki highly value this metal because it can be used in various technologies in all fields and is also used for luxury or ceremonial jewelry. It is also used in Mystinuclear Weapons as a spark plug and radiation case in pure fusion weapons due to its amplification effects on gamma and neutron radiation. Luxorium Timonium Romanium Neronium Caligulum Apocalyptium Cataclysmium Rodinium Indranium Uridium Luciferium Nemesisium Telosium Astronium Asterium Asterium is a highly corrosion resistant Allotrope of Iridium. It displays properties similar to Iridium and Silver having high electrical conductivity and extreme corrosion resistance. It however has a unique property usually only found in metastable nuclear isomers, when an electric current flows through it the excited nucleus emits large amounts of X-Rays and Gamma Rays. As a result it is highly sought after for its potential for use in Atomic Power Generation. Trojanite Trojanite is an Allotrope of Tungsten. Like Valkyrite, it has similar traits to both tungsten and beryllium except it is denser and has a slight difference in certain properties being more akin to tungsten and lead than beryllium. Unlike Valkyrite it is not only a neutron reflector but also a radiation shield. It blocks high energy radiation such as x-rays, gamma rays, and other types of nuclear radiation. Like Valkyrite it is used in Nuclear Weapons mainly as a tamper or radiation shield for secondary and onward stages. Valkyrite Valkyrite is an Allotrope of Beryllium. It has properties similar Beryllium and Tungsten. It is lightweight, strong, nonmagnetic, and reflects neutrons. It is transparent to x rays and has a high heat tolerance, high tensile strength, and is extremely resistant to corrosion. It is often used as a tamper in single stage Nuclear Weapons. In multiple stage nuclear weapons it is only used on the primary while the secondary onward use Trojanite Tampers. Metalloids Carmot Carmot is a Red Opaque Crystalline Allotrope of the Metalloid Silicon. As a result it is closely related to Silicon in terms of properties. It is the primary ingredient in making the Philosopher Stone. Carmot is known for being able to bond easily with almost every known Element and this trait is refined when transmuted into the Philosopher Stone. It is Crystalline Solid at Room Temperature. Non-Metals Alexandrine Heracline Known Allotropic Compounds Alloys Orichalcum A naturally occurring alloy composed of Babylonium and Mithril. It is extremely resistant to corrosion and can regenerate. It is malleable and if placed through certain processes the atoms will organize in a diamond cubic structure making it indestructible. Sometimes it can occur in the color black. This metal is better suited for mounted fittings or protective cross guards when used in swords. Rosantine A natural and incredibly strong bronze tinted alloy formed from Babylonium and Roselium. if placed through certain processes the atoms will organize in a diamond cubic structure making it indestructible. This metal practically lasts forever and heal's itself. This metal is mostly used in polearms for the shaft. Stellaine A silver-hued Alloy made up of Tristanite and Mithril. It is extremely durable and is stronger than Mithril in it's unrefined state. It will also heal itself if damaged. Like in Mithril and Tristanite if placed through certain processes the atoms will organize in a diamond cubic structure making it indestructible. Sometimes it can occur in the color black. This metal is better suited for blades when used in swords. Adamantium Egyptite Pandorite Orionite Orionite is a prized alloy made of Timonium, Romanium, and Neronium. It's main use is in Mystinuclear Weapons. It is designed to maximize the explosive and destructive potential of each element it contains. It is most widely used as Tampers or Payloads themselves in Mystinuclear Weapons. It is highly unstable and increasingly radioactive. If salted in Cobalt it can be considered a doomsday material. Ophiuchite Ophiuchite is a prized weapons grade alloy made for use in Mystinuclear weapons. Made from Nemesisium and Luciferium, this alloy is extremely radioactive and more expensive to manufacture than Orionite. Similarly its used to maximize the explosive and destructive potential of each element it contains. It is also considered a doomsday material and is considered more dangerous than Orionite in this respect. Triangulite Triangulite is a Nuclear alloy Composed of Cataclysmium and Apocalyptium. It is outlawed by most civilizations with the Atlantean Star Empire being one of the only civilizations which still use this doomsday material. It is extremely dangerous and radioactive. It can kill an Atlantean within five minutes of unprotected exposure. As a result the energy released is also extreme. As a result weapons containing it are only used as a last resort considering the extreme possibility of permanently altering the environment on any planet from the resulting fallout. Etoiline Lumierine Occultite Raptorite Spectrite Minerals Adamantite Star Crystals Star Crystals are rare Atomic Variable Compounds related to Quartz. They are often referred to as Living Crystals or Stones of God. This is because of their rarity in nature and their incredible mystical powers. They are the primary source of power for most Atlantean Technology. They can only form naturally in either the Death or Birth of a Star System, as such they are closely affiliated with Rebirth and the Origins of the Universe and all things Within. Atlanteans however have a strange and mysterious Ability to grow or "seed" these crystals as well as seed existing Quartz Crystals with similar properties. It is ultimately unknown why Atlanteans have this unique power but it is often attributed to their close connection with the divine as is implied in their culture. It is unknown if Aryans by extension have this unique power however one thing is certain, it is the ability to produce these crystals that has led them to be so powerful as a civilization and this trait is only shared by two other races, the Lemurians and Arcturians. These crystals are most notoriously used in Arcane tools and weaponry most famously the Angel Blades of those affiliated with the Order of the Sacred Flame or any Sanctified Establishment affiliated with the Divine. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 08:04, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Materials Category:Copyright Held Content